


Breakfast Assemble

by quartermile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Gen, Gross, I can't believe i'm posting something so short, Spiders, Throwing Knives, author really despises spiders, i can't believe i even wrote something with those horrible creatures in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a bit scared of spiders. Steve doesn't care for them either. Tony thinks it's an appropriate job for the Hulk but Bruce disagrees. Bucky totally has knives stashed everywhere. This happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> Well this sort of happened because I wanted to try and write something out quick to try and get past this awful writer's block I've been suffering with for awhile. It's not even writer's block per-say. I have ideas, I just can't get them out on paper right. It's so frustrating.
> 
> I can't even believe I posted something as short as this.

“Breakfast Assemble,” Tony Stark grumbles as he stumbles into the common room of Avengers Tower. He’s fresh off a Lab Binge – yes, it’s enough of a thing now to be spoken of in capitals, and the subsequent fourteen hour recuperating “nap”. 

“I’m working on it, Tony,” Bruce says gently, pointing him to the pot of herbal tea he’d brewed though he knows before it happens that Tony is going to bypass it and head straight for the coffee. 

He’s groggy enough that when he goes to reach for the cabinet door for a mug and spots the spider loitering on the door, he just stares for a moment. It isn’t until he hears Bruce worriedly say his name that his genius brain wakes up and he screams – a very manly one if you ask him. Not a high pitched one like everyone else will confirm – arms flailing as he gestures wildly to the thing.

“Hulk! Smash!” He insists.

Bruce rolls his eyes, “Tony, the Other Guy isn’t coming out just to take care of a spider.”

“Just get a shoe and smash it,” Steve says as he comes in, his dark-haired, metal-armed shadow following him closely. 

“You mean Captain America doesn’t oppose the slaughter of an arachnid?” Tony teases, placing a hand over the arc reactor in mock shock.

“I don’t like them either,” Steve says, “It just moved.”

Tony whips his head back around to assess how close the creature is to him. He hears a whistling as a knife zips just inches from his ear, stabbing into the cabinet door and the offending creature.

“You could’ve taken off my ear!” He shrieks. He could have said he didn’t even know who he was yelling at but let’s be honest. He already knows it was Bucky who’d thrown the knife.

Bucky’s lips quirk up in a ghost of a smile before he takes the seat next to Steve.

“Like. You’re in pajamas. Where did you even get a throwing knife from?” Tony demands, eyes wide as he backs away from the cabinet. Yeah, the thing won’t move now but maybe he’ll wait until someone else decides to get a cup. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

“Why would I tell you? I might need to use one on you one day,” Bucky replies. He’s pretty sure it’s a joke, but the droll tone still makes a shiver run down his spine. He thinks maybe he should stay on Robocop’s good side.


End file.
